


By the Last Light of Sunset

by suspiciousteapot



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousteapot/pseuds/suspiciousteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lirael thought she was prepared to face the Chlorr of the Mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Last Light of Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Garth Nix.  
> This is a short one, but it didn't seem to find into either of my ficlet collections, so here it is.  
> It was for Day 6 of the Abhorsen prompt week on tumblr. Prompt: Saraneth - Sabriel and the Abhorsen bloodline.  
> Comments (both positive feedback and constructive criticism) are greatly appreciated :)

The message from Gardil had arrived in the dead of night. _Help. Chlorr + Free Magic creatures._

–

By the light of the moon, Sabriel awakened her with a grim face.

She showed her the call for help and they developed a plan.

–

By the light of the Charter lamp, they readied themselves to leave at dawn.

They arranged to strike in the middle of the day, when Chlorr was weakest.

–

Another message arrived as they packed their bags, from Hafmer this time. _Masked necromancer. Many Dead. Two Free Magic creatures._

–

By the light of the stars, Lirael prepared herself to say goodbye.

She kissed the golden hair of her daughter and the black hair of her son and hoped that touch would not be the last they knew of her. She held her husband close and accepted that she was just as likely to return to the River’s embrace as she was to his.

–

By the first light of dawn, they had whistled the paperwing against the cold wind and braced themselves to face the one who had once been one of them but had chosen the wrong path.

–

By the last light of sunset, Lirael prepares to face her niece and nephew as they run towards her. As they stare at her with wide eyes - children once more – not wanting to understand her tears. Prepares to face her brother in law, as he looks through her with glassy eyes, already knowing the news she brings.

She had been prepared to never return, but she had not been prepared to return alone.


End file.
